


Christmas surprise

by Micuko



Category: K (Anime), K - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko hated Christmas. He had never liked it but at least with Misaki by his side it had been tolerable. Now it was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas surprise

Saruhiko hated Christmas. He had never liked it but at least with Misaki by his side it had been tolerable. Now it was not. Worst of all was that he actually had to work on Christmas Eve. Who _on Earth_ worked on that day? Most of Scepter 4 apparently. He sighed and looked at his computer screen, pretending to be working. He hoped that Awashima-san wouldn’t catch him slacking this time.

 

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Misaki rubbed his hands in vain, trying to warm the digits and failing. It was bloody cold. Uh, he hated Christmas. It was that time of the year again, when everyone seemed so happy and carefree. Misaki felt anything but. He associated Christmas with coldness, with misery and a single present. He mostly tried not to think of that last part. The person who used to give a present to him wouldn’t this time. Sure, Misaki had received gifts from his teammates ever since joining HOMRA, but it would not be the same. This was the first Christmas in a long time that he had to spend without Saruh—GODDAMMIT! Uh, he was not thinking of that betraying monkey. No way. He had promised himself.

He finally reached his destination – the bar where his teammates gathered. He looked through the window and saw them all around their beautiful, strong King. They were all laughing and smiling (all except Anna who always denied smiling, but they all knew she did even if it was a very rare occurrence). Instead of entering he stayed there. He watched them all. His amazing friends, his family. But something didn’t feel right and he knew what it was. Saruhiko should be there as well, he should be one of them. Misaki took a step back and felt his legs shake. His ex-partner was probably somewhere with his new friends. Was he? Misaki didn’t know, but somehow he doubted Saru was having a good time with them.

He took one last glance at the happy company inside and made an impulsive decision. He looked at his freezing hands, the fingers already bright red from the cold, and rubbed them, as he walked away. He needed to see Saruhiko.

 

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

 

The person in question was cursing all things living at that same moment, because his equipment had stopped working. The screen of his computer had frozen on the solitaire he had been playing and now Awashima-san was lecturing him on slacking. _Again_. She really had to focus on the bigger picture here, _his computer wasn’t working_. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t earned a break anyway, he could be twice as productive as them if he set him mind to it. He could easily catch up with them therefore getting so worked up over it was silly. He wished Awashima agreed with him, but he really couldn’t blame her for being so stressed, she wanted to go home just as much as everybody else. It was after 6 PM and they had to stay two whole hours more. If he had known work was so much here he might have not joined them. Well, no use thinking about it now. Finally Awashima sighed and told him he could go and that she would take care of the technical problems. It was surprising, but he didn't wasn't going with her. 

“Just this once, Fushimi-kun.” She promised and gave him a small, tired smile, one probably meant to be an apology for taking her frustration on him. (Though he had caused some of it) He didn’t really care to return the smile, just nodded, wished everyone a merry Christmas and walked away.

He actually regretted leaving his work place as he neared his apartment. He had nobody waiting for him there, just a cold, dark place. He didn’t even have a Christmas tree. Imagine his surprise when he searched for his key under the door-mat and found nothing. He narrowed his eyes. Who would dare rob _him_? They were obviously out of their mind if they thought they could get away with it. He tried opening the door, aware that it would probably be empty inside. Except the door wouldn’t open. ‘Who robs someone and then locks after they’re done?’ He stayed silent for a moment and then hesitantly rang the doorbell.

 

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

When Misaki reached the apartment of his ex-partner he rang the bell immediately, knowing he would talk himself out of it otherwise. Nobody answered. ‘Stupid monkey, where are you now?’ He imagined Saruhiko surrounded by his new friends of Scepter 4, maybe at a pub or a restaurant but he quickly pushed that away. He knew Saruhiko enough to know that it wasn’t something he would enjoy. ‘But it’s better than to spend the evening alone. He could have gone with them so he wouldn't be alone.’ that thought made guilt rise within him. He didn’t even know why, it wasn’t like this was his fault. _Saru_ had left them.

He was about to leave when he saw a small bump under the door-mat. Chuckling he bent down and pushed it away. The keys to the door were the cause for the bump, two shiny ones, just as Misaki had suspected. “Stupid monkey, don’t you know anyone can rob you this way.” He said softly to himself and used the keys to get inside. He was going to wait for Saru it seemed. Besides he was still freezing, a warm place to stay sounded very nice.

Upon entering he noticed how bare everything was. No Christmas lights, no decorations, not even a tree. That would have to change. He turned back and went out, closing and locking after himself. He run from store to store until he finally had everything he needed. He didn’t stop to ask himself why he was doing all this for his ex-partner; Saru was definitely someone Misaki should hate. And yet…

 

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

To Saruhiko’s surprise somebody actually opened the door. He almost had a heart attack when he saw who it was. He stayed there for a moment, blinking his eyes and tilting his head before squinting.

“Mi… sa… ki?”

The midget brat had the nerve to snort at him. “There, there, don’t strain yourself so much. Of course it’s me, some alien didn’t come to steal my face and scare you with it. Now come in, you’re letting the cold air in.”

Saruhiko stepped inside with rigid steps still eyeing Misaki like he thought the older one was playing a trick on him. He wanted to ask why Misaki of all people was there and why now, but he had to stop this train of thought and look around. His flat was changed, there were Christmas lights _everywhere_ , decorations of snowflakes were attached to the windows and walls and there was even a Christmas tree. It was of medium size and not a live tree, but still. It was covered in a lot of garlands and tinsels and lights. Saruhiko stared at the lights on the tree and then at the lights all around the room. Finally his gaze fell on Misaki who was pointedly looking away and blushing prettily.

“Ok, so I might have overdone it a bit.”

“ _Might?_ Misaki, there are so many freaking lights I could cover myself and you in them _trice_. Was this a new plan of yours, to set me on fire with lights?” He teased, trying to cover his surprise at this turn of events.

Instead of answering Misaki punched him lightly on the arm as he passed him to get to the phone. Fushimi hummed in inquiry and heard a mumble of ‘takeout’ or something of the sort. He grinned and went in search of plates and forks. He laid the table and a few minutes later the food arrived. They sat down and ate in silence, though both were stealing unsure glances at each other. Saruhiko wanted to ask what was going on, why was Misaki acting like this, so much like he used to. Before HOMRA. He was afraid the question would break the peace and ruin everything so he kept quiet. But he was curious and wanted to know. He was sure the other reds were having a good time somewhere, maybe at the bar. Yet Misaki was _here_ , with a traitor. How unpredictable.

Misaki himself was wondering why he was there too, but for the first time in so long he actually felt good, complete and at ease. This could not continue forever, but for now he was happy to let it. 

After they were done they put the plates in the sink and sat on the couch to watch whatever was on TV. They weren’t really watching though, Misaki was curled up on one side and trying not to fall asleep, and Saruhiko was stealing glances at him. Funny how at that moment Misaki seemed more at home and at ease than Saru.

“Mi~sa~ki…” he singsonged and that had an effect. Misaki was awake in a second, glaring at Fushimi, displeased.

“I told you to stop calling me that!” 

Saru didn’t answer, something changed in his gaze and he looked down.

“Misaki… what are we doing? Why are you here?”

“I… just. Damn it, I don’t know! _I had to._ I didn’t know if you’d be spending tonight with anybody and I guess I just wanted to make sure you had fun. It’s Christmas Eve after all, the first I had to spend away from you ever since we’ve known each other and I just… didn’t want to, alright?” _I didn't want to spend it without you._ There was that angry blush again, Saru looked up just in time to catch it before Misaki turned away. 

“Just… for tonight then?” Saru found himself asking reluctantly, annoyed at himself for how weak that sounded. It would be too much to hope for more than that.

“Yes. Just for tonight.” It had been difficult to say it, it stuck in Yata's throat and came out jumbled in the end. But Fushimi understood.

So he moved closer to Misaki and wound an arm around him. Misaki’s eyes snapped back to him, uncertainty and regret clear in them.

“Saru?”

The blue-eyed boy leaned down and stole a kiss from unresisting lips. If that was the case he would take all he could. “Just for tonight. Please?" Misaki just sighed against his mouth and closed the distance again. "Thank you, Misaki.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is, it was supposed to be a shameless PWP. How did it turn out like this? :O The stats looked like this at first:  
> Pairing: Sarumi; Saruhiko/Misaki  
> Genre: Romance, Smut, PWP  
> Warnings: Some very light D/s and breath play.  
> Whaaaat? *facepalm* I’m a fail. Mostly Misaki-muse is at fault here, he wanted cuteness. Maybe I should have a sequel with smut…  
> Comment if you enjoyed, thank you for reading. :3


End file.
